


Non-Paperwork-Related

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, PEN, Paperclip - Freeform, Piano, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve goes looking for Darcy to ask a paperwork-related question and finds a very non-paperwork-related scene.





	Non-Paperwork-Related

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> Joey99 prompted Paperclip, Piano, Pen.

Steve stopped by his office before heading down to the apartment for the night. Darcy had been after him to sign something earlier that day, and he'd hear about it if it didn't get taken care of.

He found his office spotless (likely due to their intrepid Avenger-wrangler), and there, right in the middle of his desk, were three pieces of paper, paper clipped together. A bright pink post it note with the words "Sign me! ♡" was stuck next to the line waiting for his signature, and Darcy's favorite "official signin' pen" was sitting on top of the whole thing, its tip helpfully pointing to the spot waiting for his John Hancock.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Darcy's work, but he sat down to read it before signing. Sure enough, there was something on Page 2 that confused him. He was sure it would still be all right to sign as long as he had Darcy clarify it for him first.

He picked up the paperwork, along with the post it note and the signin' pen and headed downstairs.

The apartment was empty. No Bucky. No Darcy. 

"JARVIS?" he called. "Where is Miss Lewis?"

JARVIS cleared his nonexistent throat delicately before answering: "As you are not Mr. Stark, sir, I believe I am allowed to answer. Miss Lewis is currently located in the ballroom."

Steve frowned at the ceiling, then took himself and his paperwork-related question to the ballroom.

Where he found a very non-paperwork-related scene.

Darcy was spread out on Tony's grand piano, her skirt bunched up over her hips, one hand thrown over her head and the other tangled in Bucky's hair. She arched her back when Bucky twisted his fingers inside her, and he growled some encouragement before leaning in to lap at her clit.

"Bucky— _ Bucky _ —I need—I want—" Darcy panted.

"I've got you, doll," Bucky murmured against her. Darcy’s eyes rolled back and she tugged at his hair, and Steve could feel his body reacting not only to the sounds she was making, but also the set of Bucky’s body as he stood, utterly concentrated on making her feel good. Steve constantly felt how lucky he was to be with both of them, but watching them together, hearing Bucky’s name on Darcy’s lips… he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Steve adjusted the front of his jeans to make room for his growing erection as Darcy bit her lip, stifling some of her noises. Bucky shook his head, making her cry out, and worked his fingers in and out of her faster. “Let it out, honey. Ain’t nobody here to hear your screams but me.”

Darcy was always beautiful when she came.

Bucky kept at it, slowing his fingers and kissing her softly as she sagged against the top of the piano. She opened her eyes lazily, and "Steve—" spotted him. She reached out her hand to him, beckoning him closer, and he didn’t need any more encouragement to go.

"I wanted to ask about this paperwork, but if now's not a good time..." Steve teased, approaching close enough for Darcy to reel him in for a sloppy kiss.

"Mmmn, now is perfect," Darcy told him as Bucky kissed her thigh. Steve smiled down at her, abandoning the paperwork to palm her breast through her clothes. She arched toward him with an appreciative sigh. "Why don't you fuck me while you tell me all about it?"

Steve's belt was unbuckled courtesy of Bucky, who smirked when he found what was waiting for him inside Steve’s boxer briefs. “Been watchin’ a while then, have you, Stevie?” 

He led Steve over to the piano bench with a firm grip on Steve's erection. Steve palmed Bucky through his pants when Bucky tangled their tongues together, and he let out a groan, turning away quickly to tug Darcy nearer. Bucky guided her as she cascaded over the edge of the piano, disturbing a few keys on her way into Steve's lap.

Darcy hummed contentedly when he was fully seated inside her, then wriggled until Steve fucked up into her. She let out a pleased laugh. "Do it again." Steve gripped her hips and did.

Meanwhile, Bucky was moving around, arranging things to his liking. He scooted the bench away from the piano and then lifted Steve's leg so he could turn the bench beneath them (which made Darcy giggle). Steve kept up a slow pace, wondering what Bucky had up his sleeve, and Darcy snuggled her face up against his throat, humming happily.

"Lay back, Stevie," Bucky said finally, and Steve caught on, pulling Darcy with him as he lay flat along the bench. Bucky was a man with a mission whenever he was given a new bottle of lube, and that was probably the reason Darcy and Steve kept gifting them. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later Darcy gasped and let out a moan that meant Bucky was slowly probing her ass with a finger.

“You okay, Darce?” Steve asked.

"I’m not complaining," she said with a grin.

Steve tried to be patient while Bucky got everything ready, but it was difficult with Darcy gasping with pleasure on top of him, not to mention the sound of Bucky's quiet and completely filthy encouragement.

He could feel it when Bucky started to push inside her, slowly and carefully. Darcy breathed deliberately, resting her forehead on Steve’s chest, trying to relax for him—for them. For Steve, it was a perfect moment: he was so close to both of them, and they both felt so  _ good _ .

"You all right, doll?" Bucky whispered.

"God, yes," Darcy groaned, clenching down on Steve who let out an involuntary moan of his own.

"Move, Stevie."

Steve pushed up, and Bucky pushed back. Darcy felt perfect between them, and she thought so too, if the sounds she was making were any indication.

Their quiet gasps and moans filled the ballroom. After a while Steve remembered Bucky’s earlier words, and whispered them to Darcy: “Ain’t nobody here to hear you but us, Darce, and we wanna hear you.”

“Steve—” Darcy groaned, kissing his chin, his lips, his neck before letting loose, her voice bouncing across the room, filling every corner with how good they were making her feel.

Bucky swore and grabbed onto Steve’s leg as he fought to keep it together.

"Bucky," Steve confessed, "I'm—I'm close."

"You and me both," Bucky grated out, snapping his hips quickly into Darcy until her legs started to shake.

"Oh, fuck," Steve gasped as Darcy clenched around him. 

Darcy moaned his name as he came inside her, and Bucky followed not long after.

Bucky got Darcy situated in Steve's arms and everything put back where it belonged (furniture  _ and _ clothes), and the three of them made their way back to the apartment to take a shower and have a cuddle.

It wasn't until they were clean and half asleep that Steve realized he'd left his paperwork on top of Tony's grand piano. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all the Darcylanders who looked this over for me ♡
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169401116443/non-paperwork-related)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
